


Pearl Is The New Inmate

by Andwecanmessaround



Category: Orange is the New Black, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Drabble, F/F, No shame, Swearing, drug mention, im not even sorry for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andwecanmessaround/pseuds/Andwecanmessaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1000 word Drabble.</p>
<p>Set in Lichfield prison and based off a canon scene from season 1 in OITNB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl Is The New Inmate

AN://As the shows tag line said...SORRY NOT SORRY

___________  
Pearl’s mother hadn’t even looked at her on the whole drive to Lichfield prison to self surrender, but she’d pressed her necklace into Pearl’s hand before leaving and offered a watery smile. It was mostly shock though, Pearl assumed. People like Pearl didn’t expect they’d ever end up in prison – she came from a wealthy middle class family that rigidly obeyed the law. They’d never even had a speeding ticket for Christ’s sake. But Pearl had always been the ‘defective one’ of the family. Constantly hanging around with the kinds of people that dabbled in drugs and violence, partly to piss her parents off and partly for the adrenaline rush. She’d never actually dealt any of the merchandise, just helped with the money side of the operations and taken it a few times, but when the warehouse was raided that made no difference, she was charged with possession and intent to supply - the same as everyone else. 

She’d expected her parents’ money would get her something, a reduced sentence if not a completely removed one. But no, all she had from her parents was this fucking necklace, which was currently tangled up in her hair…or her bra maybe? She wasn’t sure. All she knew was she was awkwardly wriggling about in her cubicle with the top half of her uniform over her head and all the other prisoners were at lunch so she had no one to help her. 

“You alright inmate?” Pearl recognised the low feminine voice. It was that British CO, the one that wore the sunglasses all the time for some eye condition. Most of the guards were assholes but there were a few, like this guard, who were alright. It didn’t hurt that this CO was probably the most attractive guard. Pearl wished she could remember her name. 

“I’m fine.” She called back, desperately trying to pull her top over her. 

Garnet smiled in amusement at the undignified sight, and approached the prisoner’s cubicle. 

“You sure?” She said, voice laced with amusement.

“Perfectly.” The prisoner said coldly, trying futilely for a couple more minutes before their posture slumped in defeat. “Unless you wouldn’t mind giving me a hand?” 

Garnet stepped closer, unable to help but notice the prominence of the prisoner’s ribs. 

“Why aren’t you in the cafeteria?” She asked, feeling for the necklace among the inmate’s ginger shoulder length hair, eventually finding the crucifix tangled up around on of the bra straps. 

“Wasn’t hungry.” The prisoner said stubbornly, at the exact time their stomach rumbled. 

“Uh huh.” Garnet carefully kept her tone neutral, as her fingers gently brushed the skin of her companion, leaving goosebumps, and she pulled the crucifix through the centre of the knot and lifted the bra strap to pull the necklace out free. “You shouldn’t be skipping meals.” 

The sentence came out more worried than authoritative and Garnet cursed internally. The inmate made a neutral humming noise in return. She pulled the girl’s top back down over her head so she could see her face, pulling back slightly when she realised how close the two were. 

“I’ve met you before,” Garnet recognised the inmate’s face, “you’re one of the new inmates. What’s your name?” 

“Pearl Leigh.” The inmate’s face looked slightly flushed. “Why were you looking at my stomach?”

“It was hard not to, sorry.” 

Pearl frowned. “Are you supposed to apologise to prisoners?”

“Why not? You’re still human beings.” Garnet wondered if she’d said something wrong when the other woman spontaneously burst into tears, she looked around to check the coast was clear before awkwardly patting the inmate’s elbow. 

“I’m sorry,” Pearl as the sobbing receded a little “I’m just having a hard time adjusting to…this. I don’t have anyone to sit with at lunch, that’s why I stayed.”

Garnet sighed, “well how do you expect to find someone to sit with if you never go?”

Pearl sniffled. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“I’m on lunch shift tomorrow, just try and sit with some people you don’t know, if there’s any trouble I’ll be right there.” Pearl’s face lit up, she was actually incredibly pretty when she smiled, Garnet noticed. “Until then, I have some food in the guard’s booth you can eat.”

She led the inmate to the door of the bubble, squeezing past her to enter the doorway, and passing out an apple, bottle of juice and a cereal bar. 

“I’m gonna need the wrappers and bottle back when you’re done. We don’t sell you these brands at the commissary so they can’t go in your bins.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Pearl asked as she began eating the food in the doorway. Garnet stood just inside leaning on the doorframe. 

“It’s the right thing to do. But don’t mistake me being nice for me being someone you can take advantage of.” Garnet warned. 

Pearl looked up at her and smirked as she passed back the rubbish, looking around to make sure the place was still empty before dropping her voice to a seductive low. “What about if I wanted you to take advantage of me?”

Garnet’s brain froze and she couldn’t do anything more than stammer. 

“I’m sorry,” Pearl backed away “I was just playing around.”

Oh. 

“N-no, it’s fine I just…I was a little surprised is all.” Garnet said, before impulsively saying “look we can’t really speak like this again but I know a place you can leave me notes – the gardening shed, under the toolbox on the shelves right behind the door, no one uses those. Don’t use names or initials.”

Pearl’s eyes widened for a second before she smiled again, then there was the sound of footsteps and Garnet deliberately raised her voice.  
______________

“I do not want to see you anywhere other than the cafeteria again at the lunch hour, do you understand inmate?” 

“Yes ma’am,” Pearl said, turning as her bunkmate Amethyst and a few other prisoners entered the room to approach them. 

“Wow, chewed out by the G-squad in your first week! She is such a bitch. Why weren’t you at lunch Pearly bird?” Her bunkmate chattered away to her and Pearl resisted the urge to defend the CO or turn back to look at her, instead following Amethyst back to their cubicle. 

She flopped down onto the bed and opened her notebook, starting to draw a face which very took on more than a passing resemblance to Garnet.  
________

Disclaimer: I would like to hope that Pearl is a better drawer than Daya, as much as I love Daya.


End file.
